Tamara
Her Mercy | pantheon = Draconic pantheon | power2e = Intermediate deityWhile ''Cult of the Dragon'' (1998) lists her as an intermediate deity, ''Draconomicon'' (1990) states that she is a greater deity. | alignment2e = Neutral good | symbol2e = A seven-pointed star on a field of black | homeplane2e = Elysium | realm2e = | serves2e = | servedby2e = | portfolio2e = Life, light, mercy, and forgiveness | spheres2e = | worshipers2e = Brass, copper, and lawful good dragons | cleric alignments2e = | holy days2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | power3e = Lesser deity | alignment3e = Neutral good | symbol3e = A seven-pointed star on a field of black | homeplane3e = Elysium | realm3e = | serves3e = | servedby3e = | portfolio3e = Life, light, mercy | domains3e = Dragon, Good, Family, Healing, Strength, Sun | worshipers3e = Good Dragons, healers, those who desired mercy | cleric alignments3e = | favored weapon3e = Claw (Scimitar) | holy days3e = | class3e = | refs3e = }} Tamara ( ) was the neutral good dragon goddess of life, light, mercy, and forgiveness. She was the consort of Lendys, and was commonly worshiped alongside him and Bahamut, who in some traditions was considered to be their son. Description In her natural form, Tamara was a huge, wingless platinum dragon with burnished scales, slightly smaller than Lendys. She radiated a comfortable aura of warmth and love, her eyes shining with the brightness of the sun itself. Realm Tamara had a lair in the plane of Elysium. Personality Tamara was the kindest and most benevolent of the draconic deities. Some mistook that for weakness, though such beings didn't survive to make that error twice. As consort of Lendys, she always strived to temper his hard-edged justice with a sense of forgiveness. Worshipers Tamara was worshiped mostly by brass and copper dragons, as well as any neutral good aligned lesser species, although many lawful good dragons of other colors and species worshiped her as a consort of Lendys. Tamara's faith had a reputation of being peaceful and merciful, but her worshipers did not hesitate to stand against evil or tyranny if they needed to. Clergy Tamara's clerics were healers, but also deliverers of death to those who tried to escape it. They sought out to destroy undead across the lands, particularly draconic undead. Temples Tamara's temples were also hospitals or hospices where the sick or injured were welcomed. Terminally ill dragons were cared for with dignity and respect. When dragons died in one of Tamara's temples, their passing was greeted in a positive light, as a merciful way to escape from the hardships of life. Dogma The preservation of life and happiness was all to Tamara. She believed in mercy, both in life and death, and as such she not only healed the sick and tended the injured, but also delivered a merciful end to those dragons nearing the end of their natural lives. She detested fiercely those who artificially prolonged the life of a dragon, even more when it was against the dragon's will. Some of her dragon adepts followed the Ptarian Code, a draconic code of honor created by the gold dragon Ptaris in the ancient past. Originally intended as a guide to conduct for the lords who attended the King of Justice, the Ptarian Code eventually was adopted by many gold and silver dragons. The Ptarian Code was similar to the codes of chivalry adopted by knightly orders of humanity. It included paying homage to Tamara, as well to the draconic deities Bahamut and Lendys. The major precepts were: :Justice and Good above all. :Honor and Fealty to the King. :Honor and Respect to Righteous Innocence. :Honor and Duty to the Balancer (Lendys), to Her Mercy (Tamara), and to the Justicemaker (Bahamut). :Honor and Protection to the Lesser Races. :Honor and Correction to the Enemies of Justice and Good. :Honor and Forbearance for oneself. Appendix Notes External Links * References Connections Category:Deities Category:Draconic pantheon Category:Platinum dragons Category:Inhabitants of Elysium